


水晶球的启示

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “是黑狗啊！”帕瓦蒂嘶嘶地说，“可惜天目不相连，否则你就可以帮我确认了……我认为是这一幅：黎明的黑狗——你将遭受重创！”
Relationships: Lavender Brown & Parvati Patil
Kudos: 3





	水晶球的启示

**Author's Note:**

> 拉文德&帕瓦蒂友谊向，死亡圣器时间线。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

“拉文德！拉文德！”帕瓦蒂突然大叫，满屋子人纷纷看向这边，她的朋友立刻从上铺爬了下来。

“怎么了，帕瓦蒂？”金发女孩看清了朋友手里的水晶球，“天目的新启示吗？”

“我拜托你们别一惊一乍的。”刚才在打盹的西莫嘟嘟囔囔地躺回被窝，其他人也纷纷发出抱怨，这两个特里劳尼的得意门生痴迷占卜不是一天两天的事了，躲进有求必应屋后又没了别的消遣，她们简直像走火入魔一样。

两个女孩旁若无人，头碰头凑在水晶球和书本旁边，帕瓦蒂压低了声音，但显然更多是为了戏剧效果而非为了不打扰别人。

“是黑狗啊！”帕瓦蒂嘶嘶地说，“可惜天目不相连，否则你就可以帮我确认了……我认为是这一幅：黎明的黑狗——你将遭受重创！”

“天哪！”拉文德捂住嘴，“你肯定吗，帕瓦蒂？哦我的天，你可要小心啊……”

“肯定是黑狗，这我不会看错的，我盯着它一晚上了。”帕瓦蒂战栗地说，“但我还是不能完全确定，是黄昏还是黎明……”

“你要怎么从水晶球里分辨黄昏和黎明啊？”她妹妹帕德玛取笑她，作为双胞胎的另一员，她却对占卜一点兴趣都没有。“那是个球，你可不能从里边看出太阳在东边还是西边！”

“别捣乱，帕德玛！”帕瓦蒂说，又拿起了水晶球，“唉，我的天目只能做到这么多了。我真希望能看得更清楚，这样我就能知道，我会不会死……”

“别这样！”拉文德说，紧紧抓着帕瓦蒂的肩膀，“重创也不代表会死啊！而且，而且我们可以做转运符，就拜托这间屋子给我们材料，这样你的厄运转移一半到我身上，你就肯定不会死了！”

“哦，拉文德！”帕瓦蒂用她那富于感情的嗓音说，“我可不能让你承担我的厄运啊！”

“你们有完没完？”泰瑞·布特从书后边抬起头气冲冲地说，被多余的声音打断阅读他就会很暴躁。不少人附和了他，困在一个房间里这么些日子，大家都很暴躁，听不得那些不吉利的胡思乱想。

拉文德和帕瓦蒂立刻与几个人吵了起来，屋子里顿时闹哄哄一片，只想图个清静、根本不关心谁先开始的那些人也开始大喊大叫。最后是纳威用了一个声音洪亮咒，在情况演变成决斗前制止了这场混乱。

“我刚才试了一下，看样子有求必应屋能够为占卜再提供一个小房间。”他有些疲惫地示意墙上新出现的一扇门，“如果还有人想进行占卜的，可以到里边进行。需要单独的空间进行其他娱乐的，也可以自己向屋子许愿。”

“我怀疑它早晚会烦得把我们都吐出去。”厄尼·麦克米兰小声说。

拉文德和帕瓦蒂手拉着手进去了，高傲地抬着下巴，就好像她们是一对不屑留意凡尘的真正先知。不过帕瓦蒂不得不又跑回来拿她的占卜专属茶叶，破坏了这一画面。帕德玛先一步找到茶叶递过去，帕瓦蒂很生气刚才妹妹没帮她，但瞪了帕德玛一眼之后还是接过了茶叶。

她们很晚才从屋子里出来，有些人已经睡下了，这不免又惹出一阵抱怨。谁都不知道也不关心她们在里边又鼓捣出了什么结果（她们每天都给自己占卜出不同厄运），总之那之后帕瓦蒂和拉文德身上各多了一个转运符，帕瓦蒂的写着拉文德的名字，拉文德的写着帕瓦蒂的名字，她们商定不管接下来发生什么，都要替对方承担一半。

争吵一触即发的困居生活又持续了两周，哈利出现了。他只露面了很短的时间，没说清楚任何问题，就为了什么拉文克劳的东西跟卢娜匆匆离开。但他的出现本身就是一种证明，在纳威和西莫的主持下，邓不利多军再度集结。

“所有拿着硬币的人都收到通知了！”纳威大声说，“我去找麦格教授，西莫带着大家到礼堂集中！”

有的人还穿着睡衣，有的人头发还滴着水，大家在有求必应屋里跑来跑去，拿上任何待会作战可能用得上的东西。一片忙乱中，帕瓦蒂弄丢了她的转运符。

“这时候还管什么转运符！”拉文德嚷着，把好友拖出屋子，“快走吧！”

她们都在把守操场那队，但战斗一开始，就全乱了。学生和教师们抵抗不住食死徒的攻势，很快就退守礼堂，防线全被冲散了。战斗就是一团混乱，谁都不知道其他人在哪里，帕瓦蒂一会儿跟西莫背对背对抗三个食死徒，一会儿又发现自己跟帕德玛藏到了同一具倒下的铠甲后边。根本没有说话的时间，姐妹俩只是简单地互相握了一下手指，便再次开始抗击敌人。

就在那刻，帕瓦蒂突然意识到，遭受重创不仅意味着受伤或死亡。然而她没有时间去想失去帕德玛的可能性，她无法承受。

不知过了多久，食死徒突然撤退了，还能活动的邓不利多军成员渐渐聚到一起。每个人都精疲力竭、濒临崩溃，遍地是双方留下的尸体和伤员，她和帕德玛将满身是血的汉娜拖到庞弗雷夫人身边，然后发现了拉文德——

她死了。

她的咽喉有个可怕的伤口，鲜血染红了她凌乱的金发。拉文德的眼睛还睁着。

“我将遭受重创。”帕瓦蒂一下子跪倒在好友身边，她的头脑一片空白，却记起了占卜书上的这句话，“我将……遭受重创。”

帕德玛用一张帕子盖住拉文德的脸和脖子，拥抱着她，安慰着她，直到她草草擦去眼泪，下定决心和她一起把拉文德搬到其他死者所在的地方去。她不会把拉文德留在这里。

拉文德在咒语的作用下悬浮起来时，一个小东西从她的口袋里滑了出来。帕瓦蒂抽了口气，她拿起那个转运符——上面写着拉文德的名字。她取出它时牵出了另一个，是写着帕瓦蒂名字的。

“她偷走了我的转运符。”帕瓦蒂说，哽出一声抽泣，“她偷走了我的转运符……这样我们的厄运，都会落在她头上……”

平时帕德玛会说这都是骗人的，但此刻，帕德玛只是静悄悄地支撑住她的身体。

“她是个好朋友。”她的妹妹说。

两枚转运符静静躺在帕瓦蒂的掌心，吊绳互相缠绕，就像两个朋友交握的手。

（全文完）


End file.
